


Sightless Pt. 1

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reid x reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: Your efforts of trying to make blindfolds fun for Spencer....





	1. Halloween Surprise

Title: Sightless Pt. 1  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: Slight M  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: mentions of fears  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me!  
Multishot: Yep Pt. 1 of 3  
Author’s Notes: I think it should be stated, Maeve never happened in this version, Spencer more or less poured his heart out to you solely…Also I am trying to work on chapters of my other stories it’s just stuff comes up or I get other ideas – but I write everything I think of down as much as possible so sooner or later something will spout out…Thanks!  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

 

“Spencer, I promise you’re okay. You’re with me and you know I would never do anything bad to you right?”

You were standing behind his looming frame but you could hear the sharp intake of breath followed by the long exhale to calm him. “I know, Y/N, and I know it’s irrational but –“

“It’s not irrational, we’re all afraid of something Spencer. Remember how I was afraid of jack-o-lanterns, hmm? And you helped me conquer that, let me help you with this.”

You could hear him chuckling and you smirked, resisting the urge to kick him in the shin. You had been afraid of, well, pumpkins in general. Your older brothers would trick you every season with some kind of stint involving them, whether they were carved or transformed into some horrifying thing to scare you or pushed into a dark closet with its strobe lights being the only light source, or the goody for them – to make them explode. It was basic fucking conditioning they put you through but instead of being like Pavlov’s dogs and drooling as a reaction they wanted your squealing wails. Jackasses. But they had grown up, matured, while you were stuck with that embarrassing fear. Until this year when you mentioned it to Spencer, he had been kind about it, though he had wanted to laugh. But he didn’t want you to be afraid, especially with one of the main icons of his favorite holiday. So he took you to a pumpkin patch, letting you have your feel around there, then the next day you purchased one, having it stare at you without a face on the drive home, and a few weeks of looking at it Spencer finally talked you into carving it. And it had been fun doing that with him, so much so that he even disclosed his fear of blindfolds. It was then you wanted to help him overcome his fear as well.

“You can’t tell me you don’t have all the routes around here memorized so you have to know where we are.”

You could hear the smirk in his voice as you directed him through the hallway. “Perhaps I can tell where we are merely by the smell.”

You thumped him behind the ear. “Are you saying my apartment building smells bad?”

“Of course not, but I do know where we are now.”

“You can quit your mind games, we’re here.”

“So I can take this off now?”

“Not quite we have to get in first.”

Unlocking the door you took him by the hand you led him inside switching the lights on as you went.

“SURPRISE!”

As the obstruction was removed from his eyes Spencer jumped back at all his friends in the room, before looking at the room itself.

“Y/N, you did this?”

You grinned and nodded, splaying your hands out at the various crafted pumpkins. “I will take sole credit for these, thank you very much, but without everyone’s help there would be no way I could’ve rigged this place up.”

The living room was set to look like a creepy mansion. Black and orange lace donned all the tables as well as old goblets and tarnished tableware, the punch bowl emitting mist, there were many animatronics including a scarred face butler, sets of creepy Victorian dolls, and a lady in black by the window. Instead of your usual chess set you had switched it for an Ouija board, and the shelves were covered with old tomes and cobwebs with fleshy spiders. You could hear the haunting music you put on an iPod playing in the background.

Spencer was still looking around the room, and you got a little nervous. “Do you like it?”

A wide grinned spread on his face and you smiled in relief. “I love it, how, why did you do this?”

“Because you guys missed Halloween, of course, I wasn’t going to let you miss the fun. Especially when it’s so significant to us.”

Penelope glanced between the two of you. “How was it significant?”

“It was the first thing we really bonded over – our love for scary movies, the decorations, and just the tradition of the holiday. It was the first night I kissed her.”

You blushed as everyone awed. “He only did it to take my last candy apple. Which reminds me, you have to try one, and I ran a child labor camp here letting Jack and Henry help with the snacks. The sweeties did great with the sweets.”

Everyone helped themselves to nosh on the various treats and trying the cocktails everyone brought – you were a little leery to try anything called the Brain Hemorrhage though. You had let out your inner child out at the game, and though you had wanted to stage a fake murder to solve it would’ve been too easy for the profilers. And a bummer since it was their time off. After playing some with the Ouija, Halloween charades, and Halloween feel in the box which grossed Garcia out when they got to the roadside strangler’s guts aka spaghetti, everyone settled down to watch the Hitchcock movie you found and placed on the projector filling up the small room like a theater. You felt a nice pressure to your temple as Spencer kissed you.

“Thank you for doing this, Y/N, my fear of blindfolds has been cut greatly.”

You smiled stroking his cheek with a finger. “I’m glad love, but I’m not done yet. Remember it’s a process and like with the pumpkins it takes time. I’m afraid this is only one of three things I have in store for you.”

With Spencer stammering that it wasn’t necessary to carry on with the task you smiled and turned back to the movie. No, just two more and he wouldn’t have a problem with a blindfold again which was good since you were beginning to have a preference of him with one.


	2. Sightless Pt. 2

Title: Sightless Pt. 2  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: Not that I can think of…  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Yep 2 of 3  
Author’s Notes: Not really, though if there are questions I’ll gladly answer…  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

 

“Are you ready?”

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going, Y/N?”

“Because it’s a surprise silly, what would be the point in this if I told you?”

“The point would be I wouldn’t have a rock in my stomach.”

“Spencer, do you trust me?”

He had been pacing through the living room and with the question, suddenly stopped to look at you. All the fear nearly gone, as seriousness took hold of his features.

“Of course I do. You know that.”

“Then trust me when I say that it’ll be fine. I think you’re going to be excited when we get there.”

You put the blindfold on the coffee table, letting the final decision be left to Spencer, as you gathered everything you thought you’d both need.

“Y/N? Where are – OW!”

Running back with your tote full you saw he had stumbled into the door frame, the blindfold secured.

“Oh, Spence, I would’ve put it on for you.”

“No, no it kind of helps when I do it.”

You nodded in understanding, though you knew he couldn’t see your agreement. You took his elbow and helped usher him to the car.

“How far is it?”

“Not far.”

“How far is not far?”

His anxiety was rising with one of his senses cut off, and you were afraid you wouldn’t be able to pull this off. “About two hundred miles.”

“Two hundred miles!”

“Approximately. Oh, Spencer, if you can’t do it, it’s fine.”

You should’ve thought this one through more, but when the opportunity came up you thought it was a brilliant for your plan. But now, now it seemed to have made things worse. You looked over to his hands fidgeting on his lap, as if he were playing an invisible keyboard.

“I can do it.”

“What? Are you sure? We can turn back now, Spence.”

“No, I put you through some uncomfortable things to get you over your fear, and I know you want to help me with mine, so let’s go.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek. It wasn’t necessarily supposed to be uncomfortable, maybe a little antsy, but nothing to traumatize him. This was supposed to be fun. But you didn’t say anything, instead at the next red light before the exit you put on Isaac Asimov and you could hear Spencer’s sigh of contentment. You smiled hoping the next few hours would go smoothly.

You had to stop twice, let him stretch his legs and walk around. You had wanted to point out to him that he traveled long distances all the time and wasn’t able to walk around on a jet but you held it in. You knew this was outside the boundaries and if it made him feel better so be it. In the rest area you let him have the blindfold off, steering him away from anything to help him guess where the two of you were going. He appeared more relaxed after the second stop. Enough to look for your hand and entwine it with his. You could still feel his pulse beating higher than normal, but his breathing was calm and he wasn’t playing with his hands as much.

“We’re almost there!”

You were getting excited now; the tickets had been sold out when you tried to get them online. But lady luck had been there for you and a coworker gladly handed them over when her husband had gotten a nasty case of bronchitis. You both had wished each other luck on healing your men. Pulling over you told Spencer you’d be right back to not remove the mask yet. Getting out you went over to the greeter at the gate and presented your tickets while pointing to your car and telling him your plan. He zipped his lips playfully, promising to not hail the original greeting to your companion. You laughed at his choice of words.  
Finding a spot you helped Spencer out of the car, and zig zagged through the parking before you approached the building.

“Okay Spence, you ready for your surprise?”

You could feel his shoulders seize a little, the commotion happening around the two of you making him tense again. “I think so.”

Unknotting the mask you let it fall as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. “Surprise!”

“MystiCon? I thought passes were sold out?”

 

His eyes slowly brightened realizing where he was. “They were, but I have my sources.”

Spencer grabbed you in a bear hug spinning you around as you giggled by his blunt affection. It took a lot to get him to delve in PDA and this let you know you did well.

“We don’t have costumes though.”

He seemed to pout at this and you shook your head smiling. “Come on, Spence, do you think I would do all this if I didn’t have my bases covered?”

You motioned toward the bag, drawing out his costume. The Fourth Doctor that he didn’t get to show off with Garcia last year. He turned it over in his hands, grinning, but then his brow creased.

“I thought the theme this year was dystopian civilization.”

“It was, it still is kind of, people are still dressed from other fandoms, but they changed the overall theme a few months ago when the celebrity MC backed out.”

“Who was it?”

“Nathan Fillion.”

He could hear the disappointment in your voice. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I knew you’ve had a crush on him for a while.”

You grinned. “Perhaps I have a bigger one on a certain doctor.”

Spencer pulled you close to him, waggling his eyebrows in imitation to Derek making you laugh. “Oh, yeah?”

“Definitely. You know I’ve always had a thing for the Tenth Doctor I don’t know – hey!”

He swatted you with his scarf, leaving you a giggling mess. “Come on, Doc let’s go change.”

You emerged last seeing Spencer looking at the displays in a childlike wonder. You couldn’t help crinkle your nose in delight at the combination of curls, fedora, and frock coat. Tapping him on the shoulder you whispered in the sultriest voice you could.

“Are you ready for our journey, Doctor?”

He turned to you as his eyes widened to saucers and you couldn’t help feeling the satisfaction of throwing him off. The way his eyes lingered over you made you feel sexy.

“Romana?”

“Romana I to be precise.”

Looking you over from the jeweled hairpiece to the choker that held up your white dress. The dress itself was nearly backless, sleeveless that gaped to the waistline, with a come hither slit up the front. You had a feathered coat to match but had slung it over your arm to give him the full effect. The gladiator heels that you perched on completed the piece.

“Shall we go, Doctor?”

Spencer nodded eagerly, putting his hand on the small of your back as he guided you to the exhibits and sights. You both had fun, you especially each time you turned to see Spencer gaze at you longingly. He couldn’t help letting his fingers dwindle on the exposed skin. Only a few times getting huffy as you got a few wolf whistlers by other participants. At one time having to bend down and fix the strap on your shoe, you could hear him hiss audibly. Maybe getting him hot and bothered would help phase in the last part of your plan.

“Something the matter, Doctor?”

You could tell the teasing was adding to it, fuel to the flame, you were fine with that.

“Maybe there is, maybe I’d like to get you home and away from prying eyes.”

“Oh, really, seems to me the eyes that have been on me are yours. So should I be getting away from you?”

He kissed you roughly then, not caring if the whole damn convention saw. It was possessive and pining at the same time. And when he pulled away you were breathless.

“What do you say now, Romana? Wish to accompany me home?”

“Whatever you say doctor, whatever you say.”


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sightless Pt. 3  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Multishot: Yep 3/3  
Author’s Notes: Sorry I haven’t been on the straight with things, I’m hoping that I have a plan and everything gets done in a reasonable order now. Blame it on the season too many good movies have been coming on and there’s a Walking Dead marathon on so I can finally watch the series.

 

The trip back home went a lot faster than you thought, mainly because Spencer was zooming through traffic like a mad man. It made you laugh, usually Spencer drove like an old lady on her way to a bridge game, but apparently the dress had sparked something in him. You’d have to congratulate yourself on your triumphant purchase later when your eyes weren’t fixed to the road.

“You know, usually driving past the speed limit only gets you to your destination three to five minutes quicker than expected.”

Spencer turned to you, the car now slowing to a reasonable speed as his attention was caught. He looked ashamed of himself for getting irrational, but you didn’t care about the rationality. You just didn’t want to be smeared on the windshield. Scooting across the seat, you pushed back the discomfort of the handbrake poking you as you letting your hand wander. Letting a finger trail beneath his jawline, you saw it clench when you went lower, caressing his chest through the layers of fabric he had put on. 

“You’re talking about my driving, and you’re the one who’s distracting me from the road.”

You giggled, letting your lips brush against his Adam’s apple, watching as it bobbed as Spencer gulped.

“Well then, perhaps you should find a secluded place to pull over.”

He looked at you in an astonished manner. Though you were much more sociable you were still very modest on things, and the two of you were more – keep it in the bedroom type of people. But you only live once, isn’t that what everyone said? And with   
Spencer’s type of work…you shook your head getting that horrible image out. But come on, if they were isolated enough it would be fine. Neither of you would be hurting anyone, actually the opposite, you were probably as hungry for him as he was for you so in a bizarre way you were alleviating pain. So you were helping, right?

During your inner dialogue Spencer had found somewhere to veer off, finding yourself in a small nook of trees clustered together at a dead end road. He had begun fumbling with his seat belt, getting frustrated at himself for failing to get it undone. Giggling softly you leaned over and pushed down the button to set him free, having him lunge at you in turn.

“A little eager? You already know what I look like underneath the dress, Spence.”

“Do you have any idea how awestruck I am by you? To be able to see your body and know that you’re offering it to me? I’m never going to be able stop looking at you without marveling. I want to know every nook and cranny that turns you.”

“Would you care to see how far you’ve gotten on that?”

His hands stopped from trying to get your dress off, only to draw back and glance at you, puzzled.

“How do you mean?”

You shrugged a shoulder, scared at his answer. “I mean we could fold the seat back so we have some room, I don’t know, maybe you would let me –“

You trailed off, letting his eyes trail down to the blindfold you were weaving through your fingers. You watched as his Adam’s apple went back to work as his mind processed what you had asked.

“You don’t have to, Spencer, I – I just think if there’s anything that may make you like blindfolds. I know it’s a lot to ask, how vulnerable we already are when we make love and this is amplifying it. It’ll be a great deal of trust…”

You let the sentence taper off, letting your gaze set down to the scrap of favorite, twiddling it in your hands until you felt Spencer’s fingers tilt your chin to look at him.

“I do trust you, more than anyone. If you want to try this, then I’ll gladly participate.”

You blushed, guilty. You had told yourself you only wanted to do this for him, to break his fear. But the thought of you getting to control the pace and motions, it was something you had to admit you wanted as well.

After the two had launched the seat back, you had worked his clothes off until his upper half was exposed to you before applying the blindfold. Making sure to ease him you kissed the accessible pieces of skin of his cheeks, the end of his nose, giving him a lingering kiss until he groaned his hands finding your waist and pulling you to him. You had to moan as his tongue glided along your bottom lip asking to be let in as you complied and let him devour you. Taking the huge scarf you motioned for his hands to be behind him, pulling away enough to let him say no if he wanted.

“Can they be over instead? It may be less uncomfortable that way.”

You nodded against him, both of you moving further along the makeshift bed, guiding his hands above him and knotting it softly. 

“You okay?”

He nodded, licking his lips. “I will be if you take off my pants for me, I think I’m losing circulation down there.”

You smiled, your eyes shifting and noting the bulge that had tented Spencer’s pants. “I can see that. I can’t have you getting nerve damage.”

Loosening the belt, you bent down enough to lick the skin each inch bared as you shimmied his pants down, his erection springing up and nearly hitting his belly as you set him free. You removed your clothing as well, feeling stifled as you watched the beads of pre-cum leak from him. Moving up his body you positioned it so your folds would lightly rub against the head of him the bit of cum coating the hood of your clit as you glided up him.

“Y/N.”

“Shhh. I don’t want it to be too fast, let me enjoy you.”

“Please.”

You shushed him with a kiss, tasting the anticipation in him. You lightly nipped his ear and neck as you went back down paying attention to his nipples, taking the edge of your fingernail you circled the rosy bud watching as it filled out and stood. After having your fill and hearing his pitiful pants you let your tongue dip into his bellybutton before letting your nose drift in the small expanse of hair that blended down to his scrotum. You breathed in the scent of his arousal, smelling the musky scent his sweat produced before he yelped in frustration when you went back to his lips.

“Open your mouth, Doctor.”

He did as he was told, and you arched over him letting your breast sway a millimeter away from him, taking the initiative he leaned up and took your own hardened peak into his mouth, sucking viciously. After an especially hard bite you yanked away, pinching his own nipple roughly. Looking down you saw the outline of teeth marks, the ample sucking leaving a mauve tone on your areola. 

“Now what was that for?”

“Dammit, Y/N, can’t you, just – please, for God’s sake.”

Sweat dampened his forehead, the tension he was feeling as his hips jerked up and down involuntarily, the cum leaking in abundance now.

Moving you leaned down to where his strain was letting your mouth engulf the head of his cock, rubbing your legs together at the salty taste of him. But after a moment pulling back, and hearing him shout.

“Y/N!”

“Maybe I won’t give you want you want, or anything, you hurt me Doctor. So maybe we should just be on our way home.”

You watched in mild amusement as Spencer tore away his confines, pulling the blindfold up enough to grab you, making you shriek as he pinned you down. You could feel him leaking on the inside of your thigh as your eyes met his, the fire burning rampant in them.

“You want to talk about pain, you’re torturing me, and you want to talk about pain?”

You latched your leg around his back. “It’s all a part of the treatment, Doctor.”

His eyes flashed again, as he took the blindfold off and tied it on you, cutting off your vision completely.

“You know, if I had any willpower left I’d give you the exact same treatment as you gave me, but I need you now.”

On his knees he yanked you up so your hips met his, plunging into you immediately. You groaned as he thrusted hard against you, tightening your walls as he tried to pull out. He moved down, leaning on his elbows on either side of your head.

“How would you feel if I denied you? How would you like it if I said no?”

You whimpered, his cock rubbing a particularly sensitive area inside you. 

“I could pull out now and make those pretty lips go to work.”

You smiled. “I have teeth too, you know.”

You could feel him grin into your neck, as he left bites across your throat to your chest. 

“Oh, I don’t think you’d do that. Then again, I could always just finish with these.”

He was referring to your breasts him kneading them his hands, you pushed them upward, offering them. You shivered, thinking of Spencer Reid titty fucking you, gobs of his seed coating your body. You pumped your hips against him your body about to drop over the peak.

“Do you think I should let you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Doctor, please let me cum.”

He let his hand lower between you both as he slowly circled your hardened clit. You cried out, trying to pump your hips and rub into his hand at the same time.

You heard him chuckle. “Is my treatment working for you?”

You arched you back. “Oh, God, yes.”

He kissed you chastely then. His pace increasing as you felt him begin to enlarge, knowing he was about to cum. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are like this? That little crown woven in your hair, those high heels on, you’re a goddess bared to me. Only for me to have, correct?”

“Yes! Correct, correct, Doctor!”

Kissing you hard, he rubbed you harder as his thrusts became erratic, you having to break the kiss to scream as stars burst beneath the blindfold. Not too long after Spencer joining you, him filling you up as he collapsed on top of you. After a few minutes to catch your breaths he rolled off you, taking the scarf to clean his cum off you, causing you to shudder as the rough fabric went through your sensitive folds.

You giggled, taking the blindfold off.

“What?”

Looking his way you saw Spencer turn back to a much more timid self as you pulled him to you, playing with the damp curls. “Did it work?”

He looked at you quizzically.

“Blindfolds, love, are they fun again?”

He grinned. “I’d have to say much more than that.”

The two of you were about to kiss when there was knocking on the glass. Grabbing the trench coat you saw an elderly man who was looking quite irate on the other side.

“You damn kids are going to have to leave or I’m calling the cops. This is private property, I’m trying to take care of my horses and I start hearing damn screams I thought someone was getting murdered –“

Spencer got dressed, and tried to reason with the old man of the situation but it seemed to fuel him more. And you watched the back and forth in a bit of satisfaction, knowing you were the one to help Spencer Reid brave his fears.


End file.
